halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lisle202/SPARTAN-070 (Lisle202)
I've read your article, and found a few things that need to be corrected in order to make in canon friendly. 1. All SPARTAN-II Class Is (The original class, home to the Master Chief and his brethren) were born either in 2511, or close to it, and we're conscripted at age six. SPARTAN-IIs (or, for that matter, any of the SPARTANs after the conclusion of the Orion project) were not conscripted from active marines, or even anyone older than the age of perhaps 12 (due to the augmentations being vastly more effective and safer on younger candidates). Thus, it is not canon friendly to have Richard serve as a marine during the Insurrection then later join the SPARTANs. 2. Installation 04 was first disocvered by the UNSC in September of 2552, and was destroyed soon after. The operation that you describe your SPARTAN carrying out on it's surface could simply not have happened. It is impossible to fit it with the halo timeline, and thus is canon friendly, even disregarding the other problems, such as the inclusion of Lord Hood (who was on earth at the time, as per the novel Halo: First Strike). In addition to the timeline problems presented with the operation, several other aspects are non-sensical and, to be frank, a bit ridicoulous. SPARTAN-IIs are valued military assets--they would not be deployed on missions that they are unprepared for and do not have the training to complete. And besides that--SPARTAN-IIs endured rigorous training from age six to fifteen, then intense combat almost non-stop for the next thirty years. They would not need more training to participate in such a mission. 3. The next section is also non canon friendly and needs thorough explaining. How did he get back to Earth in a dropship? How did he come to be aboard the In Amber Clad? Why would he not have been deployed to Delta Halo with Master Chief, if he was indeed on the ship? How did Lord Hood, who was on Earth at the time, coordinating it's defense, contact him and somehow know the ship was about to crash, and alert him? And how did a lifepod, a ship not equipped with a slipspace drive, return to Earth? These all need to be answered. In order to fix your article so the NCF template can be removed, I would suggest a thorough renovation. Check Halopedia and brush up on some timeline and basic information, then edit your article to remove some of the problems. Either have Richard be conscripted at age six, or keep him as a marine, or create your own SPARTAN program. Edit the section on the Installation 04 operation and change it to some other area. And explain the next segment better, checking Halopedia to make sure your stories are both possible and plausible. Good luck with your article, and best regards. Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 19:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) User page? What's going on? Why is there a secondary account attached mine with the article on it? - Lisle202 21:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC)